The overall goal of this project was to perform gene localization studies in the inherited cancer syndrome, multiple endocrine neoplasia type 1. Molecular techniques would be used to identify those at risk by haplotype analysis with highly polymorphic DNA probes and direct mutational analysis via a denaturing gradient gel electrophoresis approach.